


Bad Beer

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Body Shaming, Homophobia, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: When Steve wouldn't drink the beer David had been offering him, Jeff asks for it instead. Things take a nasty turn, however, when Jeff wakes up tied up with no memory of how he got there. Now he's stuck and subjected to David's whims.
Relationships: David King/Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Bad Beer

The first thing Jeff woke up to was a swift kick in the face. The impact stunned him. A shock wave of pain started at his head and shot down the rest of his body. He tried to look up at whoever hit him only to receive another kick -- this one leaving behind a sickening crunch as it crushed his nose.

Blood trickled out of his nose. Jeff, on instinct, tried to wipe off his face. That's when he realized his arms were tied behind his back. He'd been stripped naked and left lying on his stomach.

As he struggled to remember how he'd gotten into this predicament, Jeff felt like his brain was stuck in slow motion. His mind traveled at a snail's pace while the rest of the world went along at its normal speed. A dull ache pounded like a drum in the back of his head. Sort of like he'd just woken up after drinking too much. Being bashed in the face certainly didn't help quell the headache.

Details of what happened to him were blurry. The last thing he recalled was sitting by the fire with the other survivors. Everyone was in a good mood for once. Even David King, the survivor everyone knew had anger issues, was riding the high of surviving through many trials. Jeff had watched David pull out a beer. He offered it to Steve, insisting over and over again that he needed someone to drink with. Each time, Steve declined.

After a while, Jeff took David up on the offer. The allure of a taste of beer was too much to deny after going so long without one. He remembered that the first swig had a bitter, grainy taste to it. He was going to ask David where it came from when-- when what? Jeff's head throbbed painfully. Everything after that point was too murky to make out.

The crunch of leaves made Jeff's body tense. He craned his head toward the noise but could barely see through the curtain of long brown hair flowing over his face. The person who kicked him before now attacked again. The assailant's heavy boot dug into his ribs so hard he swore they were on the verge of breaking.

"Fuck off," Jeff hissed through clenched teeth. He turned his head the other way, swinging his hair out of his face enough that he could see who his attacker was.

He'd expected to see a killer standing before him. That creepy clown was malicious enough to torture someone. Even the man with all the traps had been known to spend  _ quality time _ with the survivors. The only thing Jeff didn't expect to find standing above him was another survivor.

David crossed his arms as soon as he noticed Jeff had finally seen him. He sneered down at Jeff with disgust. "Finally awake. Just when I thought your useless arse got too big of a dose," David said. He prodded Jeff's side with his boot, poking at the spot he'd already kicked.

Jeff didn't bother hiding how much it hurt. When he was younger, he might have been ashamed of his feelings but he'd long since grown to embrace how he felt.

He struggled against the ropes that were tied around his waist. The whole situation reminded him too much of the times when he was in grade school, when teachers turned a blind eye to kids beating each other outside of school because it supposedly builds character. His classmates would bully him for any tiny thing that stuck out. Usually, it was his weight, but sometimes it was for being too sensitive or too artistic.

"Man, what are you doing?" Jeff asked with a shaky voice. "If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny."

David smirked at that. "Really? ‘Cause I think it's hilarious. Being hogtied suits ya, Jeff. It's 'bout the only thing you can pull off with all that blubber," David said. He smacked Jeff's ass forcefully then, laughing when he saw how Jeff struggled with the rope. He circled around, admiring Jeff's body from all angles before stopping directly behind Jeff.

That's when the sinking feeling in Jeff's stomach felt like a ten-pound weight made out of dread. He became acutely aware of just how vulnerable he was. Being naked and tied up was one thing, but that actual position itself made everything so much worse. David had access to whatever he wanted back there. For the first time since Jeff got to the Entity's realm, Jeff found himself terrified of what another survivor might do to him.

He craned his neck around, trying to keep an eye on David, but he could barely see anything through the sheet of brown hair that fell in his face. It occurred to him that he could try begging for freedom. David didn't seem like the merciful type, though, and Jeff feared that it might only make David more enthusiastic. A wave of nausea passed up his body as he realized he was already trying to find ways to make the situation less hard on himself.

"This is ya own damn fault, ya know," David said amidst the sounds of ruffling clothes. A zipper coming undone. Denim scratching against itself. The light thud as something hit the floor. Jeff heard the sound of something metal clicking together. Sweat started to drip down his forehead. That whole time, he'd been unconsciously struggling against his binds, pushing for any weak spot that could give way with enough strength. "I would have rather sunk into a fine piece of ass like Steve. Shame he didn't fall for the drink. He's got actual muscles to him. Young, too. Not so flabby," David added, reaching down to tug on the fat around Jeff's stomach.

Something sharp cut into Jeff's skin. Tears welled up around his eyes. He jerked away from the cold metal cutting into him, but that ended up making the cut go longer and jagged. If his teeth weren't clenched so tightly, he might have cried out from the pain. It took all his willpower to force himself to stay quiet and not show weakness. He wouldn't give David what he wanted.

Jeff looked down at the bright red slits and read the words. Blood flowed onto the grass below as David carved out the words  _ Fat Fuck  _ into Jeff's body. A strange mixture of fury and terror pulsed inside his brain, one telling him to fight and the other one telling him to take flight. The instinct to fight won the battle.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jeff spat. His thick arms strained against the scratchy rope David had used to restrain him. It's been years since anyone had given him shit about his weight. In high school, he put a stop to the bullying by simply beating up anyone who dared to mess with him. Now he only wished he could do the same to David.

"What's wrong, fat ass? Not strong enough to break free?" David laughed at his own stupid remarks like they were funny.

"When I get out of these ropes--" Jeff started his threat, but his teeth clamped down on his tongue as soon as he felt something grab his ass. The horrible realization, that David's hand was assaulting him, made everything in his mind shut down.

His body jerked at the sensation. Instinct told him he needed to get away. However, being tied up made it impossible to stop. He was forced to endure whatever David threw at him. His face flushed red with humiliation as he felt David pull his cheeks apart.

"God, so fucking hairy," David sighed with disappointment. David tugged on some of the hairs around Jeff's asshole just to really prove the point. The pain, however, was replaced by the sensation of a few fingers curiously trailing over Jeff's entrance.

It took everything for Jeff to hold his tongue. As obvious as it was that David was purposefully trying to piss him off, it was working. Each snide comment about his body left him feeling both vulnerable and furious. He wished David would try to force him to give a blow job, just so he'd have the pleasure of biting David's dick off.

Something icy cold and wet dripped down onto his ass and over his hole. Instantly, Jeff jerked his hips to the side, desperate to avoid losing any more of his dignity. It didn't take a genius to know what David had just squirted on him. Jeff could tell where the situation was heading but he refused to let it happen without putting up a fight _.  _ David wouldn't break that side of his spirit, no matter what that asshole threw at Jeff.

After a moment of watching Jeff pointlessly attempt to avoid him, David responded by digging his nails into Jeff's ass cheeks. Bright red welts and even blood formed as he dragged them down Jeff's body, cutting uncomfortably close to Jeff's asshole. When even that didn't convince Jeff to stop, David escalated by grabbing a fist full of Jeff's hair and yanking it up.

"I don't mind making this more painful, ya know," David said in Jeff's ear. "I'll skin ya alive if I fucking 'ave to and I'll enjoy it too." His breath, tainted by the booze they'd had earlier, blew across Jeff's face. "Fight me again, I dare ya," David goaded.

Time seemed to go still in that moment. Jeff's heart pounded in his chest. All he could focus his mind on was the blade pressing into his side, the tight pull on his hair, and the smell of alcohol. He felt like a stray dog that had been pushed into a corner. Angry. Afraid. Willing to do anything to be freed.

Unfortunately, Jeff didn't have sharp teeth to defend himself. His body went limp. His mind shut down. He closed his eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, it would go faster if he just let it happen. Best case scenario, David would get bored and finish up faster.

David let go. Jeff's head dropped to the ground with a thud. "Fuck, it's just as gross as it looks," David said, wiping his hands on his pants with unneeded vigor. "Get a  _ real  _ man's hair cut, ya fucking fairy," he said, smacking Jeff in the head with a fist. He wiped that off too, realizing he'd touched Jeff's hair again.

There was a silent pause between them, as if David was waiting to see if Jeff would fight back. When nothing happened -- not even a squirm or a sigh -- he went back to lubing Jeff the rest of the way. One finger at a time, David poked roughly inside him. He wasn't interested in arousing him. All he cared about was that there was enough lube to protect his dick.

Yet, he started to enjoy the way Jeff's body reacted to the invasion. The involuntary way Jeff's muscles clenched around his fingers made him shiver as he thought about how good it would feel around his dick.

Jeff's stomach clenched each time his hole was spread open by David's fingers. He'd had sex before, of course, but nothing so rough. He'd always been a considerate partner and the people he'd fucked always returned the favor by being just as kind. In David's hands, Jeff felt more like a toy than a human being. He swallowed down on the ache on his throat, trying not to cry at the thought.

David pulled back for a second and Jeff braced himself for what was coming. Instead of penetration, however, he got more snide comments.

"What the 'ell is this thing?" David asked, yanking on Jeff's dick hard enough to make him cry out. "Well, this explains why you're such a pathetic bitch. Ya got a fucking clit for a dick," David snorted. He flicked the tip of Jeff's cock, sending a shot of pain all the way up his shaft and through his lower body. "This is embarrassing to look at. Ya probably never got laid with a knob this small," David added. His hands traveled up Jeff's thighs and onto Jeff's balls. He tugged on them, not hard enough to cause pain, but enough to make Jeff's body tense up in fear. "It's a shame really," David lamented. "I would have gotten way more fun out of Steve's package." 

Jeff didn't get much time to process any of that. The next thing he knew, David's dick was poking into his asshole. At first it was just a stinging sensation, then a stretching one that pulled Jeff apart so tightly he actually whimpered.

The lube didn't help. That was the first thing Jeff thought when he felt David thrust for the first time. Jeff prided himself on being able to handle pain but something about being so carelessly pried into made the whole act more agonizing than anything Jeff had been through. His body was totally unprepared to take something so thick. Jeff could feel his muscles contracting, tensing, struggling to get David out.

"Fuck," David groaned as Jeff's body squeezed around him. He picked up the pace, pounding away. His nails dug into Jeff's hips. Groans spilled out of his parted lips. Jeff cringed as David's balls smacked against him with every painful thrust forward. The slick, wet sound of the lube was the only other noise in the quiet forest around them.

There was a sensitive warmth building inside of him. As his muscles began to give into the relentless pounding, his nerves started to flicker with tinges of pleasure. David's dick ground against a particularly sensitive spot that made Jeff's body heat up with pleasure. Much to his own horror, he could feel his dick getting hard from it. It’s a strange cocktail of feeling good and also feeling disgusted.

Jeff tried not to notice how painfully hard he was. His hands were tied, but that didn't stop the urge to stroke himself to release. Instead, his dick hung heavy, desperate to be touched despite the terrible situation. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything that would distract him from the moment; music, a painting he did, beer labels. Anything not sexy.

After a few minutes, David's thrusts slowed down. A sense of relief washed over Jeff as he realized it was finally over. David would finish. He could finally have some control over his body back. He just had to hang in a little longer and it would be done.

"Ya know how I figured out ya were such a wimp?" David asked, his voice strangely clear despite being balls deep in Jeff at that moment.

When Jeff didn't respond, David dug his knife into Jeff's back, cutting a slit all the way down. Blood flowed onto David's lubed dick as he slowly dragged in and out of Jeff.

"No, I don't," Jeff spat out. His anger flared up once again, knowing that David would hurt him if he didn't do exactly what David wanted.

"You were talking to Claudette about your father," David began. "Ya didn't know I was listening, hiding behind a tree."

Immediately, Jeff's heart sank. He already knew what David was alluding to. It was one of the first conversations he had with someone after he found himself in the Entity's realm. Claudette comforted Jeff while he still grieved over his father's death and the fact that he'd never got to say goodbye.

"Stop," Jeff said, his voice cracking already. A dull ache burned in his throat.

"That's when I said to myself, now 'ere's a real pathetic bastard," David snorted.

"Shut up," Jeff said, trying to sound as gruff as possible. It came out more like a plea.

"Worthless piece of shit couldn't even get the guts to see 'is own pop before the poor man died. Wonder 'ow much time he spent thinking 'is son would come 'ome one day," David continued on as if Jeff had said something. "Probably a long time, considering he bought ya that guitar."

"No," Jeff's voice shook. David's hips drew back just to slam into Jeff harder than ever before. A quiet cry spilled out. Jeff struggled to regain his composure but his emotions were running rampant. The sense of pleasure had been drowned out by bitter grief. His anger flickered between David and himself, for failing to do what he should have done years ago.

"Probably died thinking you hated 'im," David went on. "I saw my father a week before getting drawn into this shit 'ole. How old were you? Fifteen?"

Another cry, louder that time. David tugged Jeff's tangled hair, forcing him to look up as David rammed into him again. "Fucking coward," David snapped at him, eliciting another broken sound from Jeff. "Acting like a tough guy but can't even face 'is own dad."

The thrusts grew erratic as Jeff started sobbing. He didn't care anymore about preserving his dignity. All he could think about was that guitar his father left him and the note attached to it.

_ For my boy. _

David groaned loudly as he bucked his hips forward one last time. Cum gushed through Jeff, filling him up. What couldn’t fit leaked out of him in a steady stream. The hot and sticky liquid cooling on his skin added a new layer of disgust to mix with all the regrets he was feeling.

He opened his mouth to beg for freedom. He didn't care about acting tough anymore. He'd beg. He'd do anything to be freed. Yet, the words never came out.

A heavy boot slammed into his balls before he could say anything. Agonizing pain rocketed through his body. For a moment, it felt like he'd forgotten how to breathe. He gasped for air only to sob it back out a second later.

Jeff could see David watching him writhe around in pain. There was a look of amusement on his face the whole time, like he didn't have the slightest bit of remorse for what he'd done. It pained Jeff to know that David had gotten away with it, too. He'd used his brute strength and bullshit attitude to do whatever he wanted and there was nothing Jeff could have done to stop it.

David shot a grin at Jeff as he tucked his dick back in his briefs and pulled up his pants. He slipped his jacket on -- the last piece of evidence he'd ever been there. "Ya better hope a trial comes for ya soon, or I'll be coming back for round two," he said, winking at the last part.

Jeff watched David walk into the forest until he disappeared into the darkness. For the first time in his life, Jeff hoped a trial would come, if only for the chance to die and not come back.


End file.
